gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mallorie Bardas
Her House When Niko and Roman are driving around after their apartment burns down, doesn't Roman ring Mallorie and ask if her Cousin has any houses thay can stay in? Biggest gta fan ever 07:11, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes. HuangLee 02:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Mallorie Pregnant? Mallorie is pregnant? is there any picture for proof? If not, it does'nt matter whether she mentioned this or not. This article will NOT be true without images. Captain Seven-Twenty 21:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :From what I understand she reveals, or it is revealed, that she is pregnant in the final mission. Also, this article WILL be true with or without a picture of her pregnant, especially as she might not yet be showing, as she may have only just become pregnant. A reference is a much better option and as I am not a particular fan of GTA IV, I can't find an in-game reference. Maybe someone who has played through can verify this. A-Dust 22:22, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::There is reference of exactly who reveals it: :::She is also revealed to be pregnant at the end of the "Revenge" storyline. Roman calls Niko and comforts him telling him not to blame himself for Kate's death, Roman reveals Mallorie is pregnant and if it is a girl, they will name it Kate. At the end of the 'Deal' storyline where Roman is killed, Mallorie reveals that she is pregnant and that the child will struggle without a father. '' ::I will rewrite it to not only follow propper English rules, but to say exactly when it is revealed. 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 22:30, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::What I meant was a reference with the script written down, as you can find for example on the Hiroshi article. Also, thank you for confirming the details about her being pregnant, having completed the game. A-Dust 23:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::::In that case I can't help. It has been a long time since I played it, and any referencing I did would be a memory-based guess, and '''not' actual fact. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:09, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Picture I think I have a better picture than the inaccurate artwork we currently have.Can we use my picture instead? HuangLee 02:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a wiki! Upload it, add it to the page. If it gets reverted, OK. If not, we keep it. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:48, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Gotcha.But we've got another picture now.Not mine,but it's good. HuangLee 23:38, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Cheating Is it ever explained why Mallorie sleeps with Vlad and cheats on Roman? (Stebner603 02:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC)) :Probably intimidation and fear.--Doop. 06:49, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Was there ever any kind of confirmation that she slept with him other than Roman seeing his car outside her apartment and Vlad's boasting about it to Roman? His car being outside of her apartment isn't necessarily lie detector proof of "she's a cheater" and Vlad's boasting to Roman of him sleeping with her could just as easily be him trying to get under his skin. From what I can remember, Mallorie never admitted it, but never denied it either. Ghost Leader 14:58, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :There were other clues like Vlad making calls to her and talking about extremely personal stuff, and Vlad being very happy to be meeting someone after he tells Niko to steal a Blista Compact. But yea, there's nothing in the game that explicitly mentioned Mallorie cheating on Roman.--'Spaceeinstein' 16:05, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Hot Mallorie is so pretty... just putting it out there. Bun um bum bom!--TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 03:22, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :...You realize she's a pixalated videogame character right... You should probably get outside more often. Grand Theft AJ 22:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Why can't pixilated video game characters be hot? Ghost Leader 03:01, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Of course, how silly of me to think otherwise. Forget about those gross human girls, I want one with edges and voice actors. Haha Grand Theft AJ 03:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Get one with large polygons, too. lol Ghost Leader 15:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Age How old is Mallorie because there seems to be a dispute on here. In the police database on the game her DOB is listed as 1979 making her 29 as of 2008 but some edits have her DOB as 1980. Which one is actually right? D-Good 83 06:26, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Unless we know what the sources are for a 1980 birthdate, I would keep it at 1979 since that is what the game itself says. If there are two different sources, they should be discussed. Oddsock 13:04, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Move? Should we move the page to Mallorie Bellic"? Kanzler31 01:56, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Nope. For, like, 98% of the storyline, she's Mallorie Bardas. Sex of the baby It doesnt make sense why the sex of the baby would change based on what Niko chooses in the end.(CallumFreeman 21:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC)) The sex of the baby doesn't change, its just that if Niko chooses the revenge storyline Roman says that if its a girl he will call it Kate, and in the deal storyline Mallorie will instead find out herself that its a boy. Its just that Mallorie doesn't check to see what sex it is in the revenge storyline. Even if the sex of the baby did change, that would be for storyline purposes, it's not real. It's like in another game called InFamous, if you choose the good path a woman is on one building, and if you choose the evil path thay same woman is on the other. It's the same context, and it does make sense. Level80Duckfish 16:39, November 1, 2011 (UTC)Level80Duckfish Nationality Puerto Rican characters need to have their nationalities listed as "United States," since Puerto Rico is part of the US and is not independant. Everyone born is Puerto Rico is considered a citizen of the US. :If it was based purely on citizenship then pretty much every GTA character would have the US as their nationality. However, there are multiple ways to perceive and/or define nationality, and citizenship has nothing to do with most of them: :*''"The status of belonging to a particular nation by origin, birth, or naturalization"'' :*''"A people having common origins or traditions and often constituting a nation."'' :So no, Puerto Rican characters do not need to have their nationalities listed as "United States". Tom Talk 02:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::According to your definition, Puerto Rican characters should, in fact, be listed as "United States" under nationality. "The status of belonging to a particular nation by origin, birth or naturalization," and "A people having common origins and traditions and often constituting a nation." Since Puerto Rico is not a "nation" but a territory of the nation of the United States, then Puerto Ricans' nationality is, in fact, that of the United States. Everyone born in Puerto Rico is a US national. Puerto Rico issues US passports and Puerto Ricans vote for (and can be voted as) the US president. Again, by your own two provided definitions, they should be listed as "United States" instead of "Puerto Rico." The United States treats Puerto Rico as a state under most circumstances and it is even organized as a US state. Listing someone's nationality as "Puerto Rican" makes as much since as listing someone's nationality as "Minnesotan," because they are both equally inaccurate. If the line was labelled "Ethnicity" instead of "Nationality," it would make a lot more sense. wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 21:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::While Puerto Ricans are indeed US citizens, they actually can't vote in federal elections because Puerto Rico isn't a state. Ghost Leader (talk) 23:17, July 30, 2017 (UTC)